Final Fantasy VII: A Twisted Reality
by Demented Kitara
Summary: Rating will go up. Two girls unintentionally transport themselves to the world of FFVII, to try to change cataclismic events. What chaos will ensue?
1. Default Chapter

          The night was a silent one, though, one could feel the electricity within the air.  A storm was brewing, hiding the glowing golden gems and silvery, opaque moon.  The dark clouds hid the little light of night, leaving lost souls to wander aimlessly.  It was cold, with a gentle wind blowing.  The trees bowed down their heads in submission to the icy breeze.  Dew crawled across the dead grass; hiding the dull brown that it had become.  Fog rolled in from the south, hiding the roads.  

One house was still visible.  It was a tall, Victorian structure of three levels.  The lights were on, providing some light to the unearthly dark surrounding the ancient home.  Within the house, two girls sat in a large, well-lit, warm room. 

 One girl sat on an old, thread-bare couch.  She was slender, but one didn't dare misjudge her size for frailty.  She was very strong, and could beat just about anyone in a fight.  Her strength, combined with her sepia hair, and dark, wine-tinted eyes, gave her the look of a mysterious fighter.

The other was small with a generous, but not too full, figure.  Long coppery locks fell on either side of her face, only to fall against her waist.  Hazel eyes were framed by dark lashes, while freckles dotted her cheeks, nose, and arms.  She was very pale, with translucent skin.

The two stared at a television, watching a movie.  Both could only wait for it to end.  They were more than eager to share their critiques.

"Okay.  First off, the girl's a…well, she ain't nice.  Second of all, she pulled a Tifa!"  Heather huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the screen.

"Yeah, but at least she saw that the guy really did love her.  And, after all, love conquers all."

"So.  I still don't like her."

"Then go kill the director."

"I will!"  Heather stood and stabbed at the air, shouting random phrases of anger and death.  Courtney rolled her eyes, but had to laugh.  Her friend was always doing something strange, but amusing.  Heather was like no other person that Courtney had ever met.  She was always herself, never fake in any way, insane, and always kind.  Except for moments like these.

"Magic materia!  Where'd you get that?"

            "My mother found it at a garage sale in Bella Vista.  Cool, huh?"

Heather sprinted towards the table near Courtney, and picked up the green sphere.

"I want one!  Courtney, best friend in the entire-"

            "No, no, a thousand times no.  That's mine so that I can cast my offensive spells on people."  Heather laughed and tossed the orb to her friend.

            Courtney held the cold glass ball in her hand, staring into its endless depths.  It suddenly became very warm in her palm.  Its surface seemed to absorb all light, with the center glowing.  Voices, some male, some female, adult's, and children's, whispered.  The voices were full of fear and panic.  The words were in some kind of odd language, one that seemed very old.

            One voice rose above the others.  It wasn't in a language Courtney could understand, yet she knew what it was saying.  Its matronly voice swirled within Courtney's mind, speaking of spells, death, destruction, and another world.

            She dropped the orb and jumped up.  Heather looked at her friend as though she were insane.  She didn't understand how such a simple glass ball could make Courtney act like that.  She picked it up, suddenly understanding why she was afraid to touch it.

            Heather listened as the same voices screamed within her head.  Only the calm, matronly voice wasn't there.  Just chaos.

            "Heather, did you hear them?"

            "Yeah…is there something you want to tell me about this?  Is this a joke?  'Cause if you're trying to scare me, you're doing a really good job."

            "I'm not.  I've never heard it before.  Never.  Give me the ball."  Heather gladly handed it over, and rubbed her arms.  Goose bumps crawled up her arms and down her back, making her shudder.  Courtney held the "materia" in one hand, and held her other hand out to Heather.  The two friends locked hands, not really understanding, or caring, why.

            "Transport!"  Courtney's voice shook, but her tone was strong.  The two girls were enveloped in a pale verdant light.  Their bodies disappeared.  Never again would life for them be the same.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So we decided to take a break, after only one chapter, and finish high school, part of college, and try to not be "Freaks and Geeks" incarnate. However, that didn't work. The inner geek can never be suppressed for long.

We did a sort of rewrite of the first chapter (it's essentially the same) and changed the names. Heather is now Isabelle, Courtney is now Kylee. So anyway, a second chapter will be coming soon. Hopefully, this will be good as a few more years of English/creative writing classes will have improved our storytelling ability. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 1 slightly revised

The night was a silent one, though one could feel the electricity within the air. A storm was brewing, hiding the glowing golden gems and silvery, opaque moon. The dark clouds hid the little light of night, leaving lost souls to wander aimlessly. It was cold, with a gentle wind blowing. The trees bowed down their heads in submission to the icy breeze. Dew crawled across the dead grass; hiding the dull brown that it had become. Fog rolled in from the south, hiding the roads. One house was still visible. It was a tall, Victorian structure of three levels. The lights were on, providing some light to the unearthly dark surrounding the ancient home.

Within the house, two girls sat in a large, well-lit, warm room. One girl sat on an old, thread-bare couch. She was slender, but one didn't dare misjudge her size for frailty. She was very strong, and could beat just about anyone in a fight. Her strength, combined with her sepia hair, and dark, wine-tinted eyes, gave her the look of a mysterious fighter.  
The other was small with a generous, but not too full, figure. Long coppery locks fell on either side of her face, only to fall against her waist. Hazel eyes were framed by dark lashes, while freckles dotted her cheeks, nose, and arms. She was very pale, with translucent skin.  
The two stared at a television, watching a movie. Both could only wait for it to end. They were more than eager to share their critiques.

"Okay. First off, the girl's a…well, she ain't nice. Second of all, she pulled a Tifa!" Isabelle huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the screen.

"Yeah, but at least she saw that the guy really did love her. And, after all, love conquers all."

"So. I still don't like her."

"Then go kill the director."

"I will!" Isabelle stood and stabbed at the air, shouting random phrases of anger and death. Kylee rolled her eyes, but had to laugh. Her friend was always doing something strange, but amusing. Isabelle was like no other person that Kylee had ever met. She was always herself, never fake in any way, insane, and always kind. Except for moments like these.

Isabelle finally paused long enough in her rant to notice a small green orb setting atop a golden pedastal across the room. To anyone else, it would have seemed just a small interior decoration; however, it appealed to  
Isabelle something more exciting and interesting than just a simple object adorning a room.

"Magic materia! Where'd you get that?"

"My mother found it at a garage sale in Bella Vista. Cool, huh?" Isabelle sprinted towards the table near Kylee, and picked up the green sphere.

"I want one! Kylee, best friend in the entire-" Isabelle's eyes grew in anticipation, looking between Kylee and the orb, hoping for a very early Christmas present.

"No, no, a thousand times no. That's mine so that I can cast my offensive spells on people." Isabelle laughed and tossed the orb to her friend.

Kylee held the cold glass ball in her hand, staring into its endless depths. It suddenly became very warm in her palm. Its surface seemed to absorb all light, with the center glowing. Voices, some male, some female, adult's, and children's, whispered. The voices were full of fear and panic. The words were in some kind of odd language, one that seemed very old.

One voice rose above the others. It wasn't in a language Kylee could understand, yet she knew what it was saying. Its matronly voice swirled within Kylee's mind, speaking of spells, death, destruction, and another world.She dropped the orb and jumped up. Isabelle looked at her friend as though she were insane. She didn't understand how such a simple glass ball could make Kylee act like that. She picked it up, suddenly understanding why she was afraid to touch it. Isabelle listened as the same voices screamed within her head. Only the calm, matronly voice wasn't there. Just chaos.

"Isabelle, did you hear them?"

"Yeah…is there something you want to tell me about this? Is this a joke? Cause if you're trying to scare me, you're doing a really good job."

"I'm not. I've never heard it before. Never. Give me the ball." Isabelle gladly handed it over, and rubbed her arms. Goose bumps crawled up her arms and down her back, making her shudder. Kylee held the "materia" in one hand, and held her other hand out to Isabelle.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked, cowering from Kylee's hand.

"I have an idea."

"Oh no. Kylee, you know I hate that look. And your ideas are always just...

"Crazy? I know. Now grab my hand."

The two friends locked hands, not really understanding, or caring, why. They gave each other an affirming, yet anxious look. Kylee looked back at the orb, contemplating what she was about to do. She didn't fully understand why her tongue was forming the word or why her mouth was ready to speak it, but that never stopped the word from escaping her lips...

"Transport!" Kylee's voice shook, but her tone was strong. Isabelle shut her eyes as the two girls were enveloped in a pale verdant light. Kylee thought she felt the floor shake beneath her feet but before another thought could cross her mind, their bodies disappeared. Never again would life for them be the same.


End file.
